Comment enlacer John Watson
by Asadal
Summary: Sherlock découvre que son colocataire a une phobie... et par la même occasion, qu'il est bien agréable de l'enlacer.
1. Tout commence par un cri

**TITRE — Comment enlacer John Watson**

* * *

Disclaimer — Sherlock, John et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas. Eh oui…

Avertissement — Se situe dans la saison 2. Presque pas de spoiler, pas de scène choquante, à moins que vous ne soyez entomophobe… ou contre une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

Rating — T (on ne sait jamais…)

Note de l'auteur — Du grand n'importe quoi, teinté de romance entre nos deux personnages principaux, qui risquent d'être OOC. Ce sera une fic faite d'une suite de micro-chapitres, que je posterai quand la déesse de l'inspiration fera la grâce me rendre visite… ce qui signifie "de façon irrégulière".

* * *

**Tout commence par un cri**

* * *

Par un été particulièrement torride, Londres connut une invasion sans précédent de ces petits insectes rampants, capables de se faufiler n'importe où. Ce qui donna à Sherlock l'occasion de découvrir de manière inopinée une facette jusque là méconnue - et tout à fait insoupçonnable - de son colocataire.

— Aaaaaaaaargh!

Brusquement tiré de son palais mental, le cerveau du détective se mit immédiatement à analyser le hurlement qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Strident, paniqué. A classer parmi les cris d'orfraie, qu'on attribue généralement à une femme écervelée dans une situation qu'elle croit être critique. Or Mme Hudson étant de sortie, pas de femme dans l'appartement. Probabilité qu'Irène ait décidé une fois de plus de passer par l'une des fenêtres? 0 %. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une écervelée._

_Puisque l'impossible a été écarté, ce qui reste est, aussi improbable que ce soit, la vérité. Ce qui reste, c'est moi et John. Ce n'est pas moi, donc c'est forcément John. Conclusion: John est une femme écervelée._

_…Conclusion erronée, rectification: John, bien qu'il ne soit pas une femme, est responsable de ce cri d'orfraie._

Ceci étant clairement établi, il ouvrit les yeux afin d'avoir la confirmation de visu de ces superbes déductions, qui avaient duré au grand maximum une dixième de seconde.

(…Non, non, cher lecteur. Le bureau de la plainte est fermé, alors inutile de protester "Toutes ces lignes pour arriver à ça!". N'étant pas un génie, il n'entre pas dans mes capacités de pouvoir décrire en une phrase ou deux toutes les pensées qui peuvent traverser l'esprit de Sherlock, même pendant un laps de temps aussi court.  
Au fait, je me présente. Je suis auteur et narratrice de cette fic. Faudra vous y faire de ces ( ), j'interviendrai de temps à autre. C'est que je suis aussi bavarde qu'une pie, voyez-vous.  
Reprenons. Je disais donc que Sherlock avait ouvert les yeux, ses beaux yeux d'un gris acier…)

Il aperçut John qui s'était replié dans un coin de la cuisine, avec de la terreur absolue peinte sur le visage. Il bondit aussitôt hors de son fauteuil, persuadé que le médecin militaire - qui n'avait pas perdu son sang froid même habillé d'une parka pleine de bombes - devait avoir fait une découverte vraiment horrible pour afficher une pareille expression.

Et que vit-il? Un cafard. De la taille de la moitié d'un pouce adulte. Pas de quoi être aussi terrifié.

— She… Sherlock… balbutia John d'une voix étranglée. Fais… Fais quelque chose…

Haussant un de ses sourcils, le détective remarqua platement.

— Ce n'est qu'une blatte, John.

— Je sais, je ne suis pas aveugle… Aaaaaah!

Mouvement de panique provoqué par une avancée de quelques centimètres de la part de l'insecte, inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur John. Ce dernier grimpa littéralement sur l'évier, tout en gémissant comme un mourant.

— Je t'en prie, Sherlock… Aide-moi…

Bien que dérouté par ce comportement qu'il jugeait illogique, voire aberrant, il décida de lui porter secours. Il leva le pied et écrasa le cafard.

(Une minute de silence pour la pauvre bête qui a été sacrifiée dans l'intérêt de cette fic. Paix à son âme…)

Ce qui se passa ensuite prit au dépourvu le sociopathe de haut niveau qu'il était. Son colocataire se jeta dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui.

(Mais ne sont-ils pas mignons, tous les deux…)

Respiration irrégulière, membres glacés, tremblement intermittent. Autant de signes qui indiquaient que John était en état de choc. Si Lestrade avait été là, il l'aurait certainement fait recouvrir avec une couverture orange. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sherlock se contenta de noter ces symptômes de façon distraite, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il ressentait lui-même.

Un tourbillon de sensations… tellement de sensations, qui pourtant pouvaient se résumer en un seul mot: bien. Il se sentait bien, TRÈS bien, TROP BIEN, alors que son corps était pressé contre celui de John.

Sherlock en fut si perturbé qu'il oublia de se poser la question essentielle: comment, un soldat comme lui, qui avait envahi l'Afghanistan, qui y avait assisté à des atrocités sans nom, qui ici voyait des cadavres de toutes sortes au cours de leurs enquêtes, pouvait-il être effrayé par un simple cafard?


	2. Poser le problème

**Poser le problème**

* * *

— Tout le monde a des phobies. Plusieurs, même. Moi, je n'en ai qu'une seule, et c'est celle du cafard.

Cela faisait une demie-heure que le Dr John Hamish Watson tentait désespérément de se justifier sur ce qui l'avait poussé à crier comme une mauviette et à se jeter ensuite sur son colocataire.

Tout cela était gênant. Il tenait absolument à clarifier la situation, surtout pour que l'autre ne se méprenne pas sur la nature de cette… étreinte.

— C'est dû à un traumatisme dans mon enfance. Je suis tombé dans un puits asséché quand j'avais 7 ans, et il grouillait de ces vilaines bêtes surnoises…

Il perdait son temps et sa salive, car Sherlock ne lui prêtait guère attention. Allongé sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous le menton, il s'était isolé du monde extérieur, tout à ses réflexions sur ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine.

Problème: pourquoi s'était-il senti si bien, quand il avait eu John dans les bras?

_Définis ce "bien". Augmentation significative du rythme cardiaque, meilleure acuité des sens, le tout accompagné d'un sentiment d'une intense satisfaction. Exactement ce que j'éprouve juste après avoir résolu un crime particulièrement ardu, sous les yeux ébahis de ces crétins de Scotland Yard. Or je n'étais pas en présence d'un crime, mais de John._

— Imagine un peu, j'ai dû rester là-dedans pendant une journée entière, avant qu'on vienne me chercher…

_Définis John. Colocataire, collègue, ami. Le seul que j'ai. Médecin hautement compétent. Réflexes militaires appréciables. Esprit banal, mais non dépourvu d'une certaine finesse. Est-ce tout? Non. John et sa voix tantôt ferme, tantôt douce. John et son odeur personnel, toujours mêlé à celui de la bergamote. John et sa peau légèrement rugueuse, pas du tout désagréable au toucher… Détails inutiles, à effacer de la mémoire._

_…Pourquoi ne s'effacent-ils pas?_

(Pas besoin d'être un as dans la science de la déduction pour deviner où tout cela va nous conduire, pas vrai?)

— La ferme, dit soudain Sherlock.

Puis il ajouta en direction du blond qui s'était tu, la mine boudeuse.

— Pas toi, John. Je m'adressais à cette narratrice si irritante qui depuis tout-à-l'heure n'a pas cessé de jacasser.

(…C'est de moi qu'il parle, là?)

— Une narratrice? fit John, interloqué. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Il ne répondit pas, plongé à nouveau dans ses pensées.

_Reprenons depuis le début. Avoir John dans les bras, c'est ce qui a tout déclenché._

— Sherlock? Eh oh, Sherlock! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? Quelle narratrice?

(Croyez-vous, cher lecteur, que l'intelligence hors norme, presque surnaturelle, de notre détective préféré lui ait permis de me percevoir?)

— Silence! tonna-t-il, exaspéré. Laissez-moi réfléchir en paix, vous me contrariez!

(…Désolée.)

— OK, lâcha sèchement John, vexé.

Renonçant à engager ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de conversation avec son asocial de colocataire, il décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il en avait besoin.

Pendant ce temps, le cerveau de Sherlock continuait à tourner à plein régime.

_Manque de données due à ma réticence aux contacts physiques. Il m'est donc nécessaire d'effectuer quelques expériences. Tout d'abord, vérifier si étreindre d'autres personnes produit le même effet._

_Pour cela il me faut quelqu'un. Tout de suite._

(Seigneur… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me matérialiser dans le salon, en cet instant précis… Pas vous?)

— Mme Hudson! appela-t-il, se précipitant hors du canapé.

* * *

Note de l'auteur — Voilà, voilà, rien de sérieux, donc. Juste du délire, en attendant la saison 3.


	3. Faire des expériences

**Faire des expériences**

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque John rentra à Baker Street. Il n'était pas irrité au point de laisser le détective seul toute la soirée. Et puis il fallait bien s'occuper du dîner, sinon le génie oublierait de se nourrir, comme un grand gamin qu'il était.

(Le rôle de la femme au foyer va comme un gant à ce cher Dr Watson, ne trouvez-vous pas?)

Dans le vestibule, il fut arrêté par Mme Hudson dont l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage.

— Mon garçon, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe avec Sherlock, aujourd'hui?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? soupira-t-il.

Avait-il une fois de plus tiré sur un mur innocent? Répandu une fumée nauséabonde par une malencontreuse mélange chimique? Disséqué des organes humains sur la table de la cuisine? Ou…

Puis il lui vint à l'idée que ça devait être bien plus grave que ça. Leur logeuse en avait vu de verte et de pas mûre, depuis le temps, et ne s'alarmerait pas pour ce qui était en somme l'ordinaire à 221 b.

S'attendant au pire, il écouta la réponse qui s'ensuivit. Et en demeura pantois.

— Il m'a serrée contre lui pendant une bonne minute, expliqua-t-elle.

Le ton consterné qu'elle prit aurait tout aussi convenu à une déclaration du genre: "J'ai aperçu un OVNI qui survolait Londres, tout-à-l'heure."

— …Pardon, il a fait quoi?

— Il m'a serrée contre lui. Et ce n'est pas tout. Après avoir murmuré "Expérience non concluante", il est sorti dans la rue pour faire la même chose à un passant.

Oh, oh, oh… non.

— Où est-il, maintenant?

— A l'étage. Il est revenu au bout d'une heure, et…

Sans en entendre davantage, John se mit à gravir les marches de quatre à quatre, en appelant à tue-tête.

— Sherlock!

Il le trouva à faire les cent pas dans le salon, l'air passablement énervé. Il vérifia d'abord qu'il ne portait pas de trace de coup sur le visage - conséquence possible lorsqu'on enlaçait un inconnu sans prévenir - puis rassuré, il demanda:

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle lubie? Mme Hudson m'a raconté que…

— Ce n'est pas du tout une lubie, coupa-t-il, agacé. C'est une expérience.

— Hein? Comment ça?

(J'aimerais préciser, cher lecteur, que si le Dr Watson ne fait pas le rapprochement entre l'affaire du cafard et cette "expérience", ce n'est pas parce qu'il est stupide. C'est moi qui le maintiens dans cet état d'incompréhension bénie. Bah, ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon.)

Sherlock ne daigna pas répondre, trop occupé à réfléchir.

_7 hommes, 6 femmes. Toutes races, âges, tailles confondus. Et aucun d'eux ne m'a procuré la même sensation que John. Au contraire, certains m'ont donné envie de vomir._

_Conclusion: le bien-être ressenti est exclusivement lié à la présence de John._

_Donc le problème reste toujours entier: pourquoi avec John me suis-je senti aussi bien?_

(Moi, je sais pourquoi… hi, hi.)

— Non, pas un mot! Je veux découvrir la solution par moi-même!

(Ça va! Arrêtez de hurler à tout bout de champ…)

John fit la grimace. Le comportement de son colocataire était vraiment étrange, aujourd'hui. Enfin, étrange… On parlait de Sherlock, là. Ce qui était étrange chez les gens normaux ne l'était pas avec lui.

Puis le médecin militaire se rendit compte que l'autre avait soudainement cessé ses va-et-vient et le fixait avec intensité.

— Qu… quoi? fit-il, presque effaré.

_Nécessité de refaire le test avec John. Et de re-analyser le résultat obtenu._

Voyant Sherlock s'avancer vers lui, il recula tout autant, mû par ce qu'on appelle l'instinct de la bête traquée.

(Une biche apeurée et un loup affamé… Que pensez-vous de cette image?)

— Reste tranquille, John.

Et le prédateur de faire un pas en avant.

— Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu me veux.

Et la proie de faire un pas en arrière.

— Ça ne va pas te faire de mal.

Ton doucereux pour endormir la méfiance.

— Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même.

Ton soupçonneux, toujours sur ses gardes.

Sherlock s'arrêta et finit par lâcher d'un air contrit.

— J'ai besoin de te prendre dans mes bras.

Comme les yeux de John s'agrandissaient comme des soucoupes, il se dépêcha d'ajouter.

— C'est juste pour mon expérience.

— Non.

Le refus avait fusé de façon catégorique, sans la moindre hésitation.

A cet instant, quelqu'un toussota derrière eux:

— J'espère que je n'interromps pas quelque chose…

(Siiiiii!)

* * *

Note de l'auteur — Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en alerte ou en favori! Le prochain micro-chapitre arrivera aux alentours du mercredi ou jeudi.


	4. La phobie revient au galop

Note de l'auteur — Mesdames et messieurs… Suite aux reviews (qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir), j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos de l'intervention de la narratrice. Certains d'entre vous en ont été agacés, d'autres amusés. Alors, la supprimer, ou ne pas la supprimer? Telle est la question… J'ai donc remanié ce chapitre. Les () sont toujours là, mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'ils ne cassent pas - enfin, pas trop - le rythme du texte. Ai-je réussi? A vous de juger!

* * *

**La phobie revient au galop**

* * *

— J'espère que je n'interromps pas quelque chose…

C'était Lestrade. En regardant tour à tour le détective et le médecin, il poursuivit avec circonspection.

— …Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour un homicide, le troisième d'une série. Viendrez-vous?

— Oh, mais bien sûr que oui! s'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

Chacun avait sa raison d'être aussi enthousiaste. John était ravi que cette interruption l'ait sauvé de l'expérience de Sherlock. Quant à ce dernier… Il s'agissait d'un meurtre, ce qui suffisait en soi pour lui faire mettre de côté tout ce qui n'était pas urgent.

Arrivés sur la scène de crime, ils furent accueillis par Donovan qui témoigna sa sympathie à Sherlock avec son amabilité habituelle.

— Alors, le taré? On est encore venu prendre son pied?

— Bonsoir, Sally. On dirait que vos genoux se sont frottés à de la moquette, cette fois, non?

Tandis que la masse de cheveux frisés du sergent frémissait d'indignation, il enfonça le clou sur un ton mielleux.

— Je vous félicite pour cette évolution. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, vous parviendrez à atteindre le lit.

La laissant au bord de l'apoplexie, il releva avec dédain le col de son manteau et traversa le cordon de police, suivi par John qui évita soigneusement de lever les yeux en direction de la pauvre Sally… Mais après tout, elle l'avait un peu cherché.

(Et encore, je pourrais lui faire bien pire, après l'épisode de Reichenbach… Oups, spoiler.)

Dans la chambre de la victime, Sherlock procéda à un rapide examen des lieux, pendant que John s'occupait de celui du corps.

— Une seule balle à l'arrière du crâne. Ça l'a tué sur le coup.

— Exactement comme pour les deux autres, commenta Lestrade. Cette affaire est en train de me rendre fou. Pas d'indices, pas de liens entre les victimes, pas…

Puis il soupira devant l'expression insupportablement supérieure du détective.

— Allez-y. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?

Ce qui déclencha aussitôt un flot de paroles débitées à une vitesse impressionnante, accompagnées de mimiques hautaines:

— A peu près tout ce qu'il y a d'important. Ecoutez plutôt. La méthode employée, froide et sans passion, suggère que le mobile n'est pas personnel. Je penche pour un contrat. Hypothèse accréditée par l'absence de l'escalade dans la violence, que l'on observe généralement chez un tueur en série…

Vibrionnant comme à l'accoutumée, Sherlock démontra une fois de plus que ses capacités intellectuelles planaient à des kilomètres de celles du commun des mortels. Et lesdits mortels eurent l'impression de se ratatiner devant tant de génie… comme d'habitude.

— …Conclusion: notre coupable est un homme dans la trentaine, roux, de 1 m 80 environ, d'origine irlandaise, et exerçant le métier de tueur à gages. Il a exécuté ces personnes pour leur prendre des objets que son client recherchait.

— Brillant! s'extasia John.

L'admiration béate - pour ne pas dire l'adoration totale - qu'arbora son colocataire fit fleurir un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre le complimenter… Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs?

_Brillant, stupéfiant, époustouflant… Toujours les mêmes qualificatifs. Ils devraient m'agacer, depuis le temps. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi? Parce que c'est John?_

_Un point à clarifier. Tout-de-suite._

Se tournant vers Lestrade, il exigea à brûle-pourpoint:

— Complimentez-moi.

— Pardon?

— Lancez-moi un compliment, n'importe lequel! Et mettez-y de la conviction, sinon cela risque de fausser l'expérience.

Après avoir adressé un regard perplexe à John qui signifia son ignorance par un haussement d'épaules, il décida d'accéder à la demande quelque peu farfelue du détective. Si cela pouvait faire avancer l'enquête…

— Vous êtes merveilleux.

Et Sherlock de rétorquer aussitôt:

— Banal.

Terne, sans aucune des saveurs que lui apportait un compliment de John. Il suscitait en lui tout au plus de l'indifférence. N'était-ce pas étrange?

— Bon, grommela Lestrade. Et maintenant, si vous me disiez quels objets le tueur a emportés?

Sa question tira Sherlock de son introspection, et il répondit de manière assez vague.

— Je n'ai pas d'idée précise, pour l'instant. Toutefois, ils doivent avoir un rapport avec ces cassettes video qu'on voit sur cette étagère, là. Elles ont été dérangées avant d'être remises en place.

— Du VHS? s'étonna John. Ça alors! Il y a encore des gens qui en utilisent?

Curieux de ces ancêtres de DVD, le médecin s'en approcha pour les examiner de plus près.

Et le drame se produisit.

— Kyaaaaaaargh!

Le hurlement retentit dans tout l'immeuble, ameutant les policiers qui s'y trouvaient. Convaincus qu'un nouveau crime venait d'avoir lieu, ils se ruèrent vers la pièce d'où provenait le cri, dégainant pour parer au pire. Mais une fois sur le seuil de la porte, ils se figèrent comme un seul homme. Car la scène avait de quoi choquer les non-avertis.

Leur chef et le Dr Watson étaient… étroitement enlacés. Ou plus exactement, John se cramponnait désespérément au cou de leur lieutenant. Quant à ce dernier, il se contentait de l'entourer de ses bras, par pure réflexe. Il semblait assez déboussolé par le fait que l'autre se soit jeté sur lui à l'improviste.

— Là, là! cria John en indiquant de façon hystérique quelque chose sur le sol.

Éberlués, ils pointèrent leurs armes sur une forme noire mouvant sur le tapis.

— …Un cafard? lâcha l'un d'eux, incrédule.

A peine eut-il prononcé ce mot que la porte lui claqua au nez. C'était Sherlock. Le visage rigoureusement atone, il écrasa l'innocente petite bestiole sans autre forme de procès. Puis il se mit à toiser les deux enlacés avec une extrême froideur dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Mais Lestrade le sentait bien, lui. Et il en fut si stupéfait qu'il oublia presque le ridicule de la situation.

Sherlock qui manifestait de l'émotion. Sherlock qui se montrait… jaloux? !

Oh, bon sang de bonsoir… songea le lieutenant, tentant frénétiquement de se défaire des bras de John. Que dieu ait en sa sainte garde, lui et tout le Scotland Yard…

(Et la narratrice aussi. Comment je vais gérer ça, moi?)

* * *

Réponses aux reviews  
_guest(s)_ — Cher(s) anonyme(s), pensez à utiliser un pseudo. A part ça, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, et j'espère que cette suite vous a plu!  
_Ruby_ — Merci pour ce commentaire constructif. Un review qui critique, je l'apprécie tout autant qu'un review qui me lance des fleurs. Ça pique un peu, certes, mais il m'oblige à réfléchir et à m'améliorer… ou du moins, j'essaie. Donc, n'hésite surtout pas à continuer à me dire ce que tu penses de mes écrits. Bisou à toi!


	5. N'éveillez pas le chat qui dort

Note de l'auteur — Je profite de l'été pour me plonger dans les oeuvres du grand Conan Doyle, histoire de comparer l'originale et la série. Et dans "Le Signe des quatre" que je viens de terminer, le Dr Watson se vante d'avoir _une expérience des femmes qui s'étend à de nombreux pays et à trois continents._ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai été prise d'un fou rire en lisant cela.  
Allez, fini le blabla, place à la lecture!

* * *

**N'éveillez pas le chat qui dort**

* * *

Maudites soient ces saletés de bestioles!

Rentré au Baker Street, John se retenait pour ne pas se taper la tête contre le mur. Cette phobie lui avait valu pas mal de déboires au lycée, sans parler de l'armée, bien sûr. Et voilà que ça recommençait avec le Scotland Yard!

Les gens allaient jaser, et encore jaser… à ne plus en finir.

Le ridicule ne tue pas, disait-on. Alors pourquoi avait-il très envie de se fabriquer un noeud coulant et d'en tester la solidité? Ou encore d'aller faire un magnifique plongeon dans la Tamise avec un énorme poids attaché à la cheville? Ou…

…Se préparer une tasse de thé pour se calmer les nerfs.

Optant finalement pour cette dernière solution, il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour brancher la bouilloire, avec ce désagréable picotement sur la nuque lui indiquant qu'il était observé. Qu'avait donc Sherlock à le suivre ainsi des yeux, au lieu de s'absorber dans la résolution de l'enquête? Le bizarromètre du détective crevait le plafond, aujourd'hui. Il y avait d'abord cette histoire d'expérience dont le but lui paraissait obscur… Et que dire de la façon dont il l'avait séparé de Lestrade sur la scène de crime? Il l'avait tiré si fort qu'un peu plus il lui disloquait l'épaule!

Sentant toujours le regard de Sherlock dans son dos, il proposa à tout hasard:

— Du thé?

— Pourquoi? rétorqua l'autre du fond de son fauteuil.

— Comment ça, pourquoi? Pour le boire, bien entendu. A moins que tu ne lui en trouves d'autre utilité?

— Non, John. Je te parle du fait que tu refuses que je te prenne dans les bras. Je n'en vois pas la raison.

Mais… n'était-ce pas évident, comme il aimait si bien le dire? Sans même se retourner, John grommela:

— Raison? Je peux t'en citer au moins trois, si tu veux.

— Vas-y, je t'en prie.

— De l'un, nous sommes des hommes. De deux… ah, oui, nous sommes des hommes. De trois… ça alors, nous sommes des hommes! Ça te va comme réponse?

— Tu n'as fait que répéter trois fois la même chose.

— Oui, je sais! C'est fait exprès!

Exaspéré, John faillit briser la coupelle en porcelaine en la posant sans douceur sur le plan du travail. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était aussi énervé.

— Tu as pourtant enlacé Lestrade, remarqua-t-il avec froideur.

Une froideur dont ils ne se rendirent pas compte, ni l'un ni l'autre.

— J'étais sous le coup de la panique, Sherlock. Il m'est impossible de me contrôler dans ces cas-là, et… Oh, et puis zut, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi!

Il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on évoque sa phobie et de ce qu'elle provoquait. En fin de compte, il n'avait même plus envie de thé… Juste celle d'aller se terrer sous les couvertures, espérant que demain, par un quelconque miracle, tout le monde ait oublié ce fâcheux incident.

— Où vas-tu? fut la question de son colocataire en le voyant sortir de la cuisine.

— Me doucher et me coucher! Bonsoir, Sherlock!

Une demie-heure plus tard, John s'était mis au lit, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de blatte dans les environs immédiats. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait supposé, le sommeil ne lui vint pas facilement. L'estomac vide devait y être pour quelque chose. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas dîné.

Puis le son du violon de Sherlock s'éleva dans le silence. Pendant un instant, il craignit qu'il ne lui casse les oreilles en guise de représailles, mais non. Il ne reconnut pas la mélodie, cependant elle était douce, apaisante… soporifique, en quelque sorte. Porté par la beauté indolente de ces notes, il finit par s'endormir.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Sherlock abaissa enfin l'archet. Délaissant son instrument de musique, il se leva et se dirigea droit vers la chambre de John.

(Oh, madre de dios... Est-ce qu'il va vraiment faire ce que je pense qu'il va faire?)

Il marqua un arrêt.

— Encore une remarque aussi stupide, lâcha-t-il sur un ton peu amène, et je vous balance par la fenêtre… si les lecteurs ne s'en chargent pas avant.

(…)

— C'est mieux.

Ouvrir la porte et glisser dans la pénombre de la pièce. Ce fut fait sans bruit, et avec une discrétion que lui aurait envié un voleur aguerri. Puisque John ne voulait pas se prêter à l'expérience de son plein gré, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de recourir à ce genre de mesure.

— Sherlock…

Il se figea, croyant qu'il l'avait réveillé. Silence. Puis le marmottement reprit.

— Sherlock… Non…

Ah. Il parlait en dormant. Et à l'entendre sans cesse prononcer son nom, il ne faisait aucun doute que…

_John est en train de rêver de moi._

Cette réflexion, qui après tout n'était qu'un simple constat des faits, fit naître en lui des sensations similaires à celles qu'il avait ressenties en l'enlaçant, ou en l'écoutant le complimenter.

_Le sentiment du bien-être que me procure John ne se limite donc pas aux contacts physiques. Intéressant. Dresser une liste pourrait s'avérer utile, par la suite._

Pendant ce temps, les murmures oniriques de son colocataire continuaient.

— S'il-te-plaît… Sherlock…

Dévoré par une curiosité que personne ne saurait lui reprocher, il s'approcha du lit et tendit l'oreille.

— Ne me le mets pas là…

Faibles halètements. Agitations fébriles. De plus en plus intrigué, il se pencha pour mieux distinguer ses paroles. Il avait beau être un génie, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être "le" et "là".

— …mal…

_Mal? C'est mal? Ça fait mal?_

_Reconstituons. 'Ne me le mets pas là, ça fait mal.'_

_Que… ?_

Après une pause qui lui parut interminable, John marmonna à nouveau.

— …orteil… de cornichon…

Soupir grognon.

— …mal… c'est malsain…

_'Ne mets pas d'orteil coupé dans le bocal de cornichon, c'est malsain.'_

_…John._

— …dégoutant…

A ce stade, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un claquement de langue mécontent. Erreur à ne pas commettre.

Aussitôt il fut empoigné et culbuté sur le lit, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Du métal froid, qu'il devina être celui du canon d'un browning, fut appliqué à sa tempe. Et l'ex-militaire gronda d'une voix étonnamment alerte pour quelqu'un qui venait d'être tiré de son sommeil.

— Si vous êtes un envoyé de Moriarty…

— C'est moi, John.

— …Sherlock? !

La lampe de chevet fut allumée, et le détective se retrouva face à John complètement ahuri. Rapidement, l'ahurissement céda la place à de la fureur.

— MAIS PUTAIN, vociféra-t-il, QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FOUS DANS MA CHAMBRE!

* * *

Réponse au review  
_Nellium_ — Nooon, faut pas mourir! Même de rire… Je ne m'en consolerai jamais! En tout cas, merci d'être passé(e)!


	6. N'effarouchez pas John Watson

**N'effarouchez pas John Watson.**

* * *

Être tiré de son sommeil par ce qui s'apparentait à une agression n'avait vraiment rien de plaisant. Et que le responsable soit son colocataire privé de tout sens commun l'était encore moins. C'est pourquoi John tempêta, le pistolet toujours collé sur la tempe de Sherlock.

— Tu vas me répondre, bordel! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Le détective ne s'offusqua ni de sa brusquerie, ni de ses jurons. Avec l'impassibilité d'une statue de bouddha, il expliqua.

— Tu n'as pas voulu te plier à mon expérience. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Et monsieur semblait trouver cela parfaitement normal. La candeur de son expression, ainsi que le ton raisonnable qu'il adopta ne manquèrent pas de désarçonner John. Comme si dans l'histoire, c'était lui, le cinglé. Un comble!

— Parce que d'après toi, c'est une raison suffisante pour te glisser dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit?

Bref hochement de tête de la part de l'autre, du genre qui signifiait "tu vois que tu t'excites pour pas grand chose". Ce qui donna à John l'envie de hurler. Il s'efforça de se calmer, sans succès.

— Je peux me montrer TOLÉRANT, et dieu seul sait à quel point je l'ai été jusqu'à PRÉSENT, mais il y a des LIMITES à NE PAS franchir, merde!

S'ensuivit un discours décousu et virulent sur le respect de l'espace personnel… que Sherlock ignora royalement. John finit par s'en rendre compte et se tut. Il réalisa également que le détective le scrutait de façon assez particulière. Ses grands yeux étincelants, à la faculté si dérangeante de changer de teinte selon les circonstances, étaient fixés sur son corps, parcourant chacune de ses lignes, s'attardant sur chacune de ses aspérités… si bien qu'il eut l'impression d'être retaillé sous l'intensité de son regard. Il déglutit, se sentant désagréablement prisonnier du magnétisme qu'exerçaient ses prunelles. Bon dieu, pourquoi avaient-elles besoin d'être aussi bleues, en cet instant précis?

— Fascinant.

La voix de Sherlock, plus grave mais aussi plus traînante qu'à l'ordinaire fit l'effet d'une sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit de John, qui prit conscience de leurs positions respectives. Il était perché sur son colocataire, lui vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt en guise de pyjama, l'autre drapé dans sa robe de chambre, et leurs nez n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Une proximité qui soudain lui parut bien dangereuse. C'est ce que lui soufflait son instinct, et un bon soldat obéissait toujours à son instinct. Il bondit hors du lit, mettant autant de distance que possible entre lui et Sherlock. Ce dernier se releva avec lenteur.

— Tu réagis bizarrement, John.

Ça, c'était le bouquet.

— Moi? C'est moi qui suis bizarre?

— Oui. On dirait que tu as peur que je…

Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, cherchant les termes appropriés. Tout comme John, qui pensa que les mots "dévorer tout cru" convenaient à merveille pour terminer la phrase. Bon, peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu…

— …que je ne te vole ta vertu, ou je ne sais quoi.

— …

— Je t'assure que ce n'est aucunement mon intention.

Toute la méfiance de John retomba comme un soufflet. Se passant la main sur le visage, il se demanda s'il devait se fâcher ou au contraire en rire. Voler la vertu? D'où est-ce qu'il la sortait, celle-là? Du placard de sa grand-mère?

— Non, Sherlock, fit-il, résigné. Ce genre d'assurance est inutile, vu que je ne suis pas une femme et que ma vertu, je l'ai perdue il y a longtemps… Oh, tout cela est grotesque!

Cette situation. Cette conversation. Leur absurdité le frappa de plein fouet. Et pour une fois, le dingue qui lui servait de colocataire semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde.

— Tout-à-fait d'accord, acquiesça-t-il gravement. Je ne serais jamais arrivé à de telles extrémités si tu t'étais laissé faire au début. Je suis ravi que tu l'aies enfin saisi.

…Non, en fait, il ne l'était pas du tout. Seigneur.

Assez discuté. Tenter de raisonner Sherlock, c'était comme vouloir gagner une course de moto à dos de bicyclette, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Il décida donc d'agir.

— De-hors.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, il avait mis le visiteur nocturne à la porte et tourné la clé, tout en criant à travers le battant.

— On en reparlera demain!

— Nous sommes déjà demain, entendit-il rétorquer.

Effectivement, le réveil marquait 2 heures. Voilà une bonne nuit de sommeil gâchée. Et puis zut.

En s'enfouissant sous les couvertures, John s'interrogea fugitivement sur la signification du "fascinant" lâché par Sherlock, avant de maugréer que finalement, il préférait ne pas savoir, ne serait-ce que pour préserver sa santé mentale. Il-ne-voulait-surtout-pas-savoir.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sherlock envisagea un instant d'attendre un laps de temps convenable puis de faire une nouvelle tentative. Forcer cette serrure était pour lui un jeu d'enfant… Non, mauvaise idée. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir gérer la colère de John après coup.

Vivante image de l'enfant boudeur, il traîna les pieds jusqu'au salon et se roula en boule sur le canapé. Il était stupide d'avoir raté l'occasion, tout-à-l'heure. Quand John était au-dessus de lui, il aurait dû tendre les bras et le serrer contre lui. Mais voilà…

_J'ai été distrait. Non, perturbé._

(Par son corps vu de près… de très près?)

_Non, ce n'est pas ça._

(Menteur.)

Il fit un geste agacé, comme pour chasser une mouche importune.

_Bon, peut-être un peu, mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel._

(Ah?)

_Je me trouvais en-dessous de lui et cela ne m'a pas gêné. Or, ça aurait dû._

(…Sans commentaire.)

_'Être dominé' égal à 'perte de contrôle' égal à 'ce que je déteste le plus'. Une équation qui apparemment ne s'applique pas à John. Avec lui, c'est plutôt: 'être dominé' égal à 'sentiment de sécurité' égal à 'ce que j'apprécie'._

_Question de confiance? Non, il doit y avoir plus que ça._

Ses réflexions se poursuivirent pendant des heures, sans qu'il en tire une conclusion satisfaisante. Il fallait l'admettre, John constituait un sujet d'étude aussi passionnant que complexe, et pour l'approfondir, il était indispensable de collecter autant de données que possible. D'où la nécessité d'effectuer des expériences. Seulement, comment faire, puisque son colocataire ne se montrait pas du tout coopératif? Un simple enlacement le rebutait!

— On a eu une petite dispute, hein?

La voix de Mme Hudson s'accompagna du bruit du rideau qu'on écarte. Sous la lumière du matin, Sherlock grogna. Rien de surprenant à ce que leur logeuse ait entendu le hurlement de John, leur appartement était loin d'être insonorisé.

Après avoir embrassé d'un regard critique le désordre régnant dans la pièce, elle vint lui toucher l'épaule, l'obligeant à la regarder.

— Mon petit Sherlock, permettez-moi de vous donner un conseil.

Haussement de sourcils interrogateur.

— Si vous voulez le séduire, le brusquer n'est pas une bonne méthode. Franchement, s'introduire dans sa chambre, quelle idée!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait comme idiotie?

— Vous vous méprenez, Mme Hudson. Nous avons juste eu une discussion à propos d'une expérience que je mène.

— Peu importe comment vous appelez-ça. Ne l'effarouchez pas. John est quelqu'un de sensible, Sherlock. Couvrez-le de petites attentions, essayez d'être gentil. Et le reste suivra tout seul, vous verrez.

Un tapotement qui se voulait encourageant, et elle était partie, ravie de lui avoir fait part de son avis. Un avis, jugea Sherlock, découlant d'une méprise mais non dénué de justesse. John était une personne pétrie de bonté, et il n'aurait certainement pas le coeur à le repousser s'il faisait preuve de gentillesse à son égard. Ceci étant…

L'esprit en ébullition, il se leva pour marcher de long en large dans le salon. Être prévenant était un domaine qui lui était inconnu, et il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Au bout d'un moment, il se figea et étrécit les yeux, songeur. Et si…

…Et s'il lui préparait un petit-déjeuner pour son réveil?

* * *

Réponse au review et PM  
_Ruby_ — Je suis contente que les deux derniers chapitres aient été plus agréables à lire. Je vais faire des efforts pour que cela continue. Merci de tes encouragements!  
_Believe and Hope_ — Toutes mes excuses, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ton PM. Nooon, je n'ai rien de grave. Seulement une légère déprime qui survient de temps à autre, et qui s'est envolée à la lecture de ton commentaire. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter.


	7. Suivre l'impulsion du moment

Note de l'auteur — Désolée, je suis affreusement en retard pour ma publication. Mais j'ai plein d'excuses! 1. Un emploi de temps infernal. 2. La canicule de la semaine dernière qui m'a liquéfié le cerveau. (Si, si, je vous assure. Il a dégouliné par les oreilles!) 3. Les auteurs qui conspirent pour rendre leurs fics hyper intéressantes à lire, me prenant ainsi mes rares heures de loisir. (C'est un scandale!) 4. Mon ordi qui a été mangé par le chien du voisin. (Bon, il a bavé sur le clavier. Ça compte, non?) 5. La flemme…  
Ha ha. Nooon, ne tapez pas!

* * *

**Suivre l'impulsion du moment**

* * *

Se réveiller en sursaut au son de la musique tonitruante du radio-réveil. Fixer stupidement le plafond, attendant le démarrage du cerveau qui rechignait à fonctionner, par un manque cruel du sommeil. Un petit tour dans la salle de bain, s'habiller, et hop! direction cuisine, tout en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire. Bref, une matinée comme les autres… hé?

John pila littéralement sur place et resta bouche-bée. En tant qu'ancien militaire, il en avait vu des choses, effrayantes ou horribles. Mais aucune d'elles n'était aussi choquante qu'un Sherlock penché au-dessus de la gazinière, en train de… en train de cuisiner!

Pendant que son esprit criait à l'apocalypse, son colocataire se retourna et lui dédia un magnifique sourire, agitant une spatule en bois. Il recula, effaré comme s'il avait été menacé par une matraque.

— Ah, John, tu arrives à point nommé. Aide-moi à porter tout ça au salon, veux-tu?

"Tout ça" consistait en un plateau bien garni: tasses et cuillères prêtes à servir, du beurre, de la marmelade, etc. D'un regard halluciné, le médecin inspecta le reste de la pièce. De la bouilloire montait une vapeur inodore, signe qu'il s'agissait de l'eau, et rien que de l'eau. Dans le grille-pain cuisaient non des lamelles de peau humaine, mais de vrais toasts. Et le poêle à frire contenait quelque chose de mangeable, des oeufs, selon toute apparence.

Inimaginable.

Le premier moment d'hébétude passé, John parvint à la seule conclusion qu'il pensait être plausible. Il s'avança pour poser la main sur le front de Sherlock.

— Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre, fit-il, sincèrement étonné.

— Quel brillant constat! railla l'autre en se dégageant avec irritation. Ce n'est pas parce que…

Puis se rappelant de sa décision de se montrer gentil, il changea de ton:

— Je ne suis pas malade, John. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

…Merci?

Le médecin cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, mentalement knock-outé. Et ce fut dans cette sorte d'état second qu'il se retrouva attablé devant le petit-déjeuner préparé par Sherlock. D'un geste machinal, il piqua la fourchette dans sa part d'omelette, en avala une bouchée.

Et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

Une omelette n'était qu'après tout que des œufs transformés, et John avait toujours trouvé qu'elle avait à peu près le même goût, que ce soit fait par un particulier ou un grand chef. Mais ça! C'était un véritable festival pour les papilles gustatives.

— C'est absolument divin! s'exclama-t-il. D'où tiens-tu la recette?

— En fouillant sur internet, ce matin.

Le menton de John manqua de peu de heurter la table.

— Oh là, une minute. Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu…

— Que je cuisine? Si. Qu'y-a-t-il de si extraordinaire à cela? Ce n'est qu'une variante de chimie.

Attitude typiquement sherlockienne, songea amèrement John avant de soupirer. Tout était tellement facile pour le grand Sherlock Holmes, n'est-ce-pas? Tant de talents réunis dans un seul homme. Il aurait eu le monde à ses pieds, si Mère nature l'avait également pourvu d'un caractère affable. Seulement voilà, pour Sherlock l'amabilité n'était qu'un outil parmi d'autres qu'il usait uniquement lorsqu'il souhaitait amadouer…

— Du jus d'orange, John?

…Celui ou celle dont il avait besoin d'obtenir la coopération. Justement ce qu'il était en train de faire avec lui en ce moment-même.

— Si tu reprenais du toast?

En gros, il lui faisait le même coup qu'à Molly. Sauf qu'il n'était pas aussi naïf qu'elle… surtout après l'incident de la nuit, qui avait de quoi le mettre en rogne!

— Une autre tasse de thé?

— Au diable le thé! finit-il par éclater. Si c'est pour me reparler de cette foutue expérience, c'est toujours non, alors cesse cette fausse gentillesse!

Aussitôt prononcés, aussitôt regrettés. Quand il vit le visage de Sherlock s'affaisser et devenir l'image même du chagrin, il crut entendre son coeur se fissurer.

— Je voulais simplement me montrer agréable, John.

Petite voix éteinte, expression profondément blessée. Le médecin tenta vaillamment de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une feinte de la part de son colocataire retors. Sans succès.

— Mais je comprends ta réaction.

En le disant il avait l'air si malheureux que le coeur de John se brisa pour de bon, cette fois. Il se sentit affreusement coupable. Le voir dans cet état lui était aussi insupportable que d'abandonner un chiot malade sous la pluie.

Après tout, le détective ne s'était pas contenté de lui tourner quelques compliments comme avec Molly, il lui avait préparé un petit-déjeuner complet, ce qui était un effort fort louable, ruse ou pas. Et s'il y avait la moindre chance - bien qu'infime - que ce ne soit pas du faire semblant…

— Je ferais mieux de débarrasser, fit Sherlock sur un ton tristement résigné.

…John ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Plutôt se couper un bras que de faire de la peine à ce génie asocial qui n'avait que lui comme ami.

Et merde. Un simple enlacement, ce n'était pas la mer à boire, pas vrai? Il n'allait pas en mourir.

Alors que Sherlock se levait pour quitter la table, il aperçut John qui l'imitait avant de s'avancer vers lui d'un pas résolu. Réalisant ce que l'autre s'apprêtait à faire, il dut se maîtriser pour ne pas afficher un sourire triomphant. Sa stratégie se révélait finalement payante.

_Oh, John, cher John. Tu es si facilement manipulable que c'en est navrant._

Quel que soit ses pensées, il conserva prudemment son masque de l'enfant perdu tandis que la bonté personnifiée qu'était John le serrait contre lui avec douceur… avec tant de douceur.

— Excuse-moi, Sherlock. Je n'aurais pas dû crier.

_Objectif atteint._

_Analyse en cours…_

Du moins, il essaya d'analyser. Mais le sentiment du bien-être l'envahit tel un raz-de-marée, rendant ardu toute réflexion cohérente. Étreindre John, c'était comme prendre de la drogue, à la différence que cela lui procurait une sensation plus saine, plus enivrante. Plus intoxicante, aussi. 7 % plus intoxicante.

Et il n'avait qu'une envie: que ça dure, sans jamais s'arrêter. Alors lorsque John, estimant qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment câlinés, voulut s'écarter, il l'en empêcha en lui ceinturant fermement la taille.

— Euh… Sherlock?

— Tais-toi. Je réfléchis.

Il mentait, bien sûr. Ses capacités intellectuelles étant virtuellement neutralisées, il se contentait de prolonger ce moment, savourant chaque seconde.

Cependant il n'était pas satisfait. Il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à tout ça. Un acte, un geste, pour parfaire cet instant qui du merveilleux passerait au sublime.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut être?_

Cherchant et ne trouvant pas, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

Mal à l'aise, John gigota. La situation commençait à prendre une drôle de tournure. Dans cette position, il percevait nettement les pulsations cardiaques de Sherlock qui pour une raison inconnue dépassaient largement cent la minute, sans parler de sa respiration, de plus en plus irrégulière, qui le titillait au-dessus de l'oreille, lui filant ainsi la chair de poule.

Il se tortilla à nouveau dans l'espoir que son colocataire relâche sa prise, mais cela eut pour effet qu'il la resserre davantage. La solution, pourtant évidente, de le repousser avec sécheresse, ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. Sans doute parce que lui non plus n'était pas dans un état tout-à-fait normal. Son pouls battait rapidement, et ses mains étaient toutes moites. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi nerveux depuis…

— Putain, murmura-t-il inconsciemment, ça me rappelle mon premier rencard.

Au lycée, avec une certaine Mary Sue. Ce n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescent, mais à l'époque il était persuadé qu'il mourrait sans elle.

Puis il eut un haut-le-corps, soudain frappé par l'évidence qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent.

Est-ce qu'il était…

Est-ce que Sherlock était…

Est-ce que tous les deux ils…

N'osant pas aller jusqu'au bout de la phrase, même en pensée, il leva les yeux vers Sherlock: les pupilles de ce dernier, dilatées à son maximum, ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi énormes.

Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Quant à Sherlock, qui planait toujours dans les brumes de l'incertitude, il laissa son regard errer sur le visage figé de John, à la recherche de l'origine de ce curieux manque qui le tenaillait. Puis il s'arrêta à ses lèvres. Les fixa intensément.

_Les happer. Les mordiller. Faire d'elles miennes._

C'était un désir profond, viscéral, qui avait surgi avec tant de violence que rien n'aurait pu le réprimer.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, ce logicien, cette implacable machine à réflexion qu'était Sherlock délaissa la froide raison qui régissait d'habitude le moindre de ses actes, et suivit ce que lui dictait l'impulsion du moment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Raffermissant son étreinte afin d'empêcher toute dérobade, il réduisit à zéro la distance qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de John.

(Coupez! C'est dans la boîte!)

* * *

Réponse aux reviews  
_Ruby_ — Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Sherlock provoque une catastrophe, en faisant exploser l'appartement ou encore en filant à John une intoxication alimentaire. Alors j'ai fait de lui un as de la cuisine. Par pur esprit de contradiction, sans doute… Merci pour ton commentaire!  
_Deltaplane_ — Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ton pseudo me fait penser au duo Garou/Céline Dion chantant "Sous le vent"… Enfin bref. Un chapitre moins comique que les précédents, j'en ai peur. Mais j'espère qu'il t'ait tout de même plu. Je te remercie pour le review, et bise à toi!


	8. Ce n'est qu'un incident de parcours

Note de l'auteur — Mille pardons. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour cet immense retard, que dis-je, ce trou noir, si ce n'est que je manquais d'inspiration, de temps… et que j'étais occupée avec les fics du Doctor Who. Ha ha ha… Non, ne tapez pas!

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un incident de parcours.**

* * *

Le baiser.

En toute logique, John aurait dû le repousser. Il aurait pu le repousser, et avec brutalité, comme l'aurait fait normalement tout homme nullement attiré par un autre homme… sauf qu'il n'en était plus très certain. Était-ce à cause de cette incertitude? Ou était-ce le goût inattendu de Sherlock sur sa bouche qui lui paralysait les membres? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela dura treize secondes. Et ce fut les treize secondes les plus longues dans la vie de John. Ou les plus courtes. Tout devenait relatif en de pareilles circonstances.

Un. Deux. Trois.

Les lèvres de Sherlock, pressées contre les siennes, tâtonnaient avec la maladresse d'un débutant, mais aussi avec l'impatience d'un affamé. Il avait faim de John, seulement il ignorait comment faire pour l'assouvir. Un halètement frustré s'échappa de la gorge du détective, qui resserra davantage son étreinte.

Quatre. Cinq. Six.

Une frustration qui contamina le médecin, dont le bon sens avait été momentanément oblitéré. Il reprit naturellement les rênes de la situation, comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec ses partenaires féminines. Il mordilla les lèvres de son colocataire, les entrouvrirent. Et ils purent enfin partager leur souffle, leur ardeur, leur passion.

Sept. Huit. Neuf.

Loin de s'apaiser, l'avidité qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ne fit que grandir. John sut qu'il désirait celui qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il désirait cet homme… un homme? Non, Sherlock… qui était tout de même un homme… pas n'importe quel homme, bien entendu, car il était… il était?

Dix. Onze. Douze.

Curieusement, la confusion fit revenir au galop la raison qui avait déserté son esprit et John prit pleinement conscience de ses actes. Oh dieu, que le seigneur lui vienne en aide. Un nœud se forma au creux de son estomac, faisant contracter les muscles de son ventre, et…

Treize.

— Huc!

— ?

Le petit bruit étouffé, accompagné d'un léger tressaut des lèvres fut suffisamment insolite pour que Sherlock rompe le contact et contemple son colocataire, l'air hébété. Dans le silence, le son se reproduisit, plus distinctement, cette fois.

— Hic!

Immobiles, ils s'entre-regardèrent comme deux imbéciles.

Silence, silence.

— Hic!

— Tu as le hoquet, commenta machinalement Sherlock. La contraction du diaphragme qui se répercute aux cordes vocales.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de John.

— Hic! Je sais ce qu'est un ho-hic!-quet, Sherlock! Inutile de me l'ex-hic!-pliquer.

Tout en parlant, il se libéra et mit autant de distance que possible entre lui et le détective. Par Jésus. Comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper à ce point? Non seulement il avait laissé Sherlock l'embrasser, mais pendant un court instant il lui avait répondu avec enthousiasme! Rien que l'idée lui donnait l'envie de hurler, et c'est ce qu'il fit… mentalement. Pris d'une sorte de panique, il se commença à débiter un flot de paroles entrecoupé de hoquets. Ces maudits hoquets!

— C'est un acci-hic!-dent. Oui, c'est ça, un accident, hic! qui n'a aucune signification parti-hic!-culière.

Un accident. Exactement. En se le répétant encore et encore, il espérait se convaincre lui-même.

— On n'a qu'à faire comme si, hic! comme si…

— …Comme s'il ne s'est rien passé? acheva Sherlock. Entièrement d'accord.

John cligna des yeux, surpris que l'autre ait recouvert aussi rapidement son sang froid. Alors qu'il y avait une seconde encore, il semblait aussi désorienté que lui… Du coup, les hoquets cessèrent, mais il ne se rendit même pas compte.

— Tu… Tu es d'accord?

Le détective s'affala sur le canapé et esquissa un geste nonchalant à son adresse.

— Bien sûr. Je ne peux nier que l'expérience fut intéressante, néanmoins il n'y a pas de raison que cet incident de parcours change quoi que ce soit à notre relation. Donc le mieux est de faire comme s'il n'est jamais rien arrivé.

Un incident de parcours? Heurté par l'indifférence dans sa voix, John le fixa, muet.

— Un problème? fit l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

— Non, rétorqua-t-il, les dents serrés. C'est parfait.

— Vraiment?

— Oui.

— Bien.

— Bien!

Après avoir craché ce dernier mot de la même façon qu'il balancerait un coup de poing, John attrapa sa veste et sortit de la pièce en martelant le sol. Dès que le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier s'éteignit, l'attitude de Sherlock changea de tout au tout. En bondissant sur ses pieds, il se rua vers la fenêtre. Il aperçut John qui s'éloignait du 221 b, le dos raide, comme s'il n'allait jamais y revenir.

_Annulez ça,_ pensa-t-il très fort.

Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il s'énerva.

_Vous! La narratrice! Effacez-moi ce passage et réécrivez-le!_

(…Quoi, sans le baiser? Mais les lecteurs vont me tuer si jamais je fais ça.)

Il lança un regard meurtrier dans le vide, plus furieux envers lui-même que contre la voix désincarnée. Perturbé, aussi. Profondément perturbé. D'étranges pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, et aucune d'entre elles ne montrait une once de rationalité ou de cohérence. Dans son cerveau, c'était le chaos total.

_John. Sa bouche, ses mains, son corps. John. Ses dents mordant mes lèvres, dures, avides. John. Ses doigts glissant dans mes cheveux, les agrippant, convulsifs. John. Sa respiration, de plus en plus rauque, de plus en plus rapide. John. Le désir, le sien, le mien, sauvages et irrépressibles… Suffit!_

Il secoua violemment la tête pour chasser ces sensations qui s'obstinaient à persister. Une chose était certaine. Il ne voulait pas perdre John, son seul et unique ami, pour une stupidité pareille. Or, après les événements de la matinée, il y avait fort à parier qu'il veuille le quitter, parce que…

_Il est beaucoup trop sensible pour pouvoir faire abstraction de tout ceci._

(Contrairement à vous, évidemment.)

_Évidemment._

(C'est ça. Eh bien, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…)

Pendant ce temps, John marchait sans but précis, rouge de colère. Et pourquoi l'était-il, d'ailleurs? Il devrait plutôt être soulagé que Sherlock n'accorde que peu d'importance à ce… truc! Au lieu de quoi il se sentait mortifié. C'était le monde à l'envers!

— Espèce de connard insensible et arrogant, grinça-t-il.

Son portable émit un bip. Sans doute Sherlock qui lui envoyait un texto… pour lui dire quoi? Après une brève hésitation, il le consulta.

MONTEZ. — MH

Au même instant, une berline noire vint se garer près de lui. John décida de l'ignorer et continua sa marche. Il n'était pas d'humeur à tailler une bavette avec l'aîné des Holmes.

Il y eut un autre bip, annonçant l'arrivée d'un second message. En le lisant, le portable faillit lui échapper des mains.

MONTEZ, JOHN. NOUS DEVONS DISCUTER DE CE BAISER. — MH

— Mais comment a-t-il su... hic!

Oh non... Encore ce satané hoquet. Et merde!

* * *

Réponse aux reviews  
_Ruby_ — Le plus drôle, c'est que le nom de Mary Sue m'est venu comme ça. Ce n'est qu'après avoir lu ton review que j'ai percuté. Merci pour ton commentaire!  
_Caradiya_ — Tu vois, Sherlock ne m'a pas encore tuée. Bien que ce serait une belle mort que de mourir de ses mains… J'espère que cette suite t'a plu!  
_Guest (8/30)_ — Si mon cerveau ne dégouline plus par les oreilles, il est frigorifié, maintenant, tout comme mes doigts qui tapent sur le clavier. Et dire que ce n'est encore que l'automne. Merci, et bise à toi!


	9. Une question sans réponse

Note de l'auteur — Le St. James Park dispose-t-il de mares aux canards? Aucune idée. J'espère avoir l'occasion de le découvrir, un jour…  
L'automne me rend quelque peu mélancolique, et le chapitre en a pâti, je le crains. Enfin, à vous de juger!

* * *

**Une question sans réponse**

* * *

Quand la berline le déposa au St. James Park, John comprit que pour une fois l'entrevue allait se dérouler dans un lieu publique. Ce qui était déjà assez surprenant en soi. Mais la surprise se mua en stupéfaction lorsqu'Anthea le guida jusqu'à une mare au canard où Mycroft, en tenue décontractée, jetait des miettes de pain aux palmipèdes. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui le choquait le plus: de voir l'aîné des Holmes sans son costume trois pièces, ou d'avoir été embrassé par le cadet.

— Asseyez-vous, John, ordonna-t-il sans même se retourner.

En temps normal, l'interpellé se serait rebiffé en rétorquant un non merci catégorique. Mais il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, se profilait à l'horizon une matinée encore pire si possible, et il y avait le hoquet qui se montrait tenace… Bref, il était harassé. Sans un mot, il prit place sur un banc et contempla le dos de Mycroft, toujours occupé à nourrir les canards.

S'installa alors le silence, uniquement perturbé par les "hic!" que John s'efforçait d'étouffer tant bien que mal. Une minute s'écoula. Puis deux. Qui devinrent cinq. Ne tenant plus, il lança de façon peu amène.

— Dépêchez-vous de vous ex-hic!-pliquer au sujet de vot-hic!-votre dernier texto, parce qu'outre - hic! - le fait que ma vie privée ne - hic! - vous concerne nulle-hic!-ment…

— Je suis amoureux de vous.

Stop ! ! !

Que venait-il d'entendre? Qui était quoi de qui?!

Bouton pause, rembobinage.

_Je suis amoureux de vous._

John se leva en titubant, le visage livide, tandis que la phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit dévasté.

_…amoureux de vous._

_…amoureux…_

_Je suis amoureux de vous._

Nooon!

C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller! A moins que les deux frères ne se soient concertés pour le rendre complètement marteau. Dans ce cas, ils avaient réussi. A ce rythme, il serait bientôt bon pour l'asile!

Après avoir fait un champ de ruine le mental de son interlocuteur par cette simple déclaration, Mycroft continua tranquillement à donner à manger aux oiseaux aquatiques, sans un regard en arrière. C'en était trop. Perdant tout self-contrôle, John se rua sur lui et l'obligea à faire volte-face.

— Ayez pitié, dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie! vociféra-t-il en le secouant comme un prunier. Une émission de camera cachée! Ou est-ce ma mort que vous voulez? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, bon dieu!

Nullement perturbé par cet éclat, Mycroft subit l'empoignade pendant un moment avant d'affirmer d'une voix paisible.

— Vous allez mieux, à ce que je vois.

Le peu de raison qui restait à John s'envola à tire-d'aile.

— Mieux? MIEUX! COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE… Ah?

Il avait cessé de hoqueter.

Se dégageant doucement mais fermement de son étreinte, l'aîné des Holmes poursuivit d'un ton égal.

— Il n'est guère aisé de discuter avec une personne qui a le hoquet, alors je me suis permis de vous infliger ce… traitement de choc.

— Drôlement efficace, admit John en reculant.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il se laissa choir sur le banc et se prit la tête entre les mains.

— Tout de même, vous avez exagéré. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, surtout que ces dernières 24 heures ont été particulièrement…

Il s'arrêta, cherchant le terme adéquat.

— Hallucinantes? finit Mycroft de manière aimable. Je sais.

— Vous savez. Bien sûr. Vous et votre fichue manie de nous espionner…

C'était plus un constat qu'une reproche. Etrangement, l'explosion de tout-à-l'heure avait amélioré son humeur, et John était plutôt content de pouvoir parler de Sherlock avec quelqu'un. Mycroft était idéale dans le rôle du confident. Avec lui au moins, les rumeurs n'étaient pas à craindre.

— Puis-je connaitre vos intentions envers mon frère, à l'avenir?

John grimaça. Avec ce genre d'entrée en matière, il se sentait tout bonnement ridicule.

— Peut-être devrais-je vous rappeler que je ne suis pas un prétendant enamouré de Sherlock? Et que vous n'êtes pas son père?

Devant le haussement de sourcil éloquent de son vis-à-vis, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

— Le bai… le truc de ce matin n'était que la conséquence d'une malencontreuse expérience, d'accord? Dès que j'aurai trouvé un moyen de l'effacer de ma mémoire, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Si seulement son cerveau était équipé d'une fonction reset…

Une voix gentiment moqueuse s'éleva alors dans un coin de son esprit.

_(Ouh, l'horrible menteur! Qui espères-tu convaincre en disant cela?)_

Surtout lui-même, convint-il misérablement. Car il avait beau le nier, l'enthousiasme avec laquelle il avait répondu à ce baiser - même pendant un court instant - n'en était pas moins réelle.

_(Plus que de l'enthousiasme, c'était de la passion! Et crois-moi, ce genre de chose…)_

— …Ne s'oublie pas facilement, fit brusquement l'aîné des Holmes.

John le fixa, épouvanté qu'il complète ainsi la fin de sa pensée.

— Vous êtes télépathe, maintenant?

— Pas du tout. Ce que vous prenez pour votre voix intérieure n'est rien d'autre que la narratrice qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

— Hein?

(Oups, démasquée… Eh, mais attendez! Vous aussi, vous pouvez me percevoir?)

— Évidemment, rétorqua tout bas Mycroft. Alors tenez-vous à l'écart, voulez-vous?

(Pff. C'pas juste.)

Puis il s'aperçut de l'air ahuri de John et décida sagement de changer de sujet.

— Ce que je veux dire, docteur, c'est que contrairement à mon frère, vous êtes capable de reconnaitre vos propres émotions. Donc, d'y faire face.

— Mes émotions?

— Celles-là mêmes qui vous ont poussé à vous précipiter dehors.

Du dépit. Voilà ce que John avait ressenti quand Sherlock avait nonchalamment parlé d'un incident de parcours. Parce que pour lui, le baiser avait été…

La conclusion s'imposa d'elle-même, néanmoins il la repoussa avec l'énergie du désespoir.

— Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas, et ne m'intéresseront jamais.

Sa réplique presque virulente ne sembla pas décourager Mycroft, qui sauta du coq à l'âne.

— Hmm. Aimez-vous la cuisine hongroise, John?

— Je n'en sais rien, je n'y ai jamais goûté…

Puis il réalisa où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

— Oh non, grinça-t-il, vous ne m'aurez pas avec ce genre de logique bancale. Vous ne pouvez pas comparer l'orientation sexuelle avec le goût culinaire!

Les lèvres de Mycroft se tordirent pour exprimer de l'amusement.

— Pourquoi pas? Et osez prétendre que l'avant-goût de mon cher frère vous a déplu, j'ai quelques photos pour le contredire.

John voulut s'indigner, mais n'y parvint pas. Car ce qu'il avait éprouvé pendant le bref mais intense contact physique avec son colocataire, se nommait clairement le désir.

Cependant…

— Je ne suis pas gay! gémit-il, s'accrochant à cette idée comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Pas gay. PAS gay. PAS GAY!

— Sherlock non plus.

— Pardon?

— Pour être précis, j'ignore quelle peut être sa préférence. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a eu aucune relation, platonique ou autre, qui aurait pu me renseigner sur ce point.

John en resta pantois. Que les rapports humains ne soient pas la tasse de thé de Sherlock, il l'avait deviné. Mais que ce soit un vide complet, il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Enfin, tout le monde faisait au moins une fois l'expérience d'un flirt, d'une amourette… ne serait-ce qu'au moment de l'adolescence!

— Vous êtes la première personne que mon frère laisse s'immiscer dans son intimité, alors…

Il sursauta lorsque Mycroft se pencha soudainement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, les siens empreints d'une sorte d'amertume. Pourquoi de l'amertume?

— Je vous en prie, réfléchissez avant de bousiller la seule chance offerte à Sherlock d'apprendre ce qu'est d'avoir des sentiments.

— C'est du chantage, protesta-t-il faiblement, n'ayant même plus la force de se mettre en colère.

— Oui, John. En effet.

Avec un sourire ténu, il se redressa et lui tendit le sac en papier contenant les miettes de pain, qu'il accepta sans comprendre.

— J'ai constaté que nourrir les canards avait un effet apaisant, quand on était tourmenté.

Sur ces mots, Mycroft le salua d'un léger signe de tête avant de s'éloigner, Anthea sur les talons. John le suivit du regard. De sa silhouette se dégageait une aura de solitude qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, l'amenant à se demander si l'aîné des Holmes avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Probablement pas.

Pendant de longues heures, John ne bougea pas du banc, ressassant les événements de la matinée. Ainsi que les paroles de Mycroft. Tout ce qu'il obtint en dehors d'une épouvantable migraine, ce fut une question à laquelle il était incapable de répondre, à savoir…

Que devait-il faire, maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de son attirance pour Sherlock? Fuir à toutes jambes, ou bien…

L'arrivée d'un texto sur son portable le détourna de ses cogitations moroses.

REÇU UN APPEL DE LESTRADE. REJOINS-MOI AU SCOTLAND YARD. — SH

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

_Ruby —_ J'adore plomber l'ambiance, surtout s'il s'agit d'un couple garçons qui ont du mal à admettre qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre… mais on y vient!  
_Morgane —_ Merci pour ton commentaire enthousiaste. Voici la suite tant attendue. Espérant de tout cœur que tu l'aies appréciée!


End file.
